The present invention relates to a multiplication inhibitor for Bacillus cereus which is one kind of the cytotoxic bacteria causing bacterial food poisoning.
Nowadays people are increasingly being endangered by bacterial food poisoning in the way of food where, in keeping with progress in packing and food processing techniques for preservation besides development in means of transportation, revolutionary improvement of the distribution systems, etc., consumers are being supplied with a great variety of prepared assorted foods such as packed lunches, sandwiches, hot dogs, and cooked foods in addition to traditional processed foods such as fish paste products, processed meat, and soybean products, for example, miso and soy sauce. Recently, a frequent incidence of food poisoning caused by Bacillus cereus has come to the fore. Therefore, said cytotoxic bacterium has newly been designated officially as a pathogen of food poisoning, but there has not yet been discovered any effective means to prevent the incidence of the related poisoning.